MyCareer
by ThenNowProbablyNotForever
Summary: Michael Marcus, a former NJPW star among others, has finally made his way to the WWE. It, like a lot of others, was his main destination. But now that he's made it to the big leagues, he's not going to find it easy to fulfill his dreams with people such as Seth Rollins, Brock Lensar and the like standing in his way. But no matter what challenge, he'll do his best to overcome it.
1. Welcome To The Big Leagues!

World Wrestling Entertainment is a roller coaster.  
It started in the 1980's and gave the world such megastars like Hulk Hogan and Andre The Giant.  
If you told someone that over ten years later you'd have people like Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mankind...  
I don't think anyone would believe you.

They nearly went out of business in the 90's because of their rival, World Championship Wrestling,  
as they bought the contracts of said megastars. Heck, if were able to have a career in Professional Wrestling in the 90's, WCW would have been my first choice, hands down.

But Stone Cold Steve Austin's insane popularity, among others, in conjunction with The New World Order hogging the entire show to themselves and not allowing others to win their World Championship,  
it was WCW that went out of business.

Since then, the World Wrestling Federation renamed itself World Wrestling Entertainment,  
(and eventually, just WWE for some reason, most likely because it's owner despises the word wrestling),  
and created so many stars in it's time.

Stone Cold, Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley, Bret Hart, Triple H, The Undertaker, CM Punk, John Cena,  
Roman Reigns...well, scratch that last one, maybe.

I am none of those men. And if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't think I'll ever measure up to any of them...(well, hopefully I don't measure up to Roman Reigns...)

I am a professional wrestler. Former Ring Of Honor, Combat Zone Wrestling, and New Japan Pro-Wrestling star. I started out someone that didn't really seem to go anywhere. One of those guys you'd think would come to the company and never accomplish anything.

Well, I was wrong, if my World Championship wins in all three promotions are anything to go by.  
Not that he was anything special. He's only won their World Championships one time each.

But in my time, I've become one hell of a recognized star. Rumors and speculation were going all around on sites like WhatCulture and TMZ wondering, asking, going crazy, on whether or not I was ever coming to the WWE.

Well...it looks like their hopes won't be crushed after all.  
Considering I was sitting at a table across from none other than HHH himself, with a contract right in front of me.

Triple H looked like he was looking me over, probably to see if I had "the look" that they're so crazy about.  
He slowly nodded and looked me right in the eyes. I looked at him back.

His eye was bruised. From his match at Wrestlemania 32 with Roman Reigns. That match was alright in my opinion. And it was pretty satisfying to see Stephanie Mcmahon get speared by Roman after all the things she's done. And Roman finally got his Wrestlemania moment, even if the fans were more against him than the Authority themselves.

After a while of silence, Hunter spoke.

"So...you've definitely got the skill, if your work in those other promotions are anything to go by.  
And you passed the drug tests, so you're clean...for now. And you've definitely got the fan support."

He leaned over the table.

"But the most important question is...do you have "it?"

"Define "it." I replied, raising an eyebrow, to which HHH smirked.

"I guess we'll find out then. But before you sign the contract, I need you to know that this is the big leagues.  
This isn't Ring of Honor or TNA or anything. This is WWE. And everything you've got, any cards you can lay on the table...you're going to need all of that if you're gonna make it here."

"I'm fully aware of that. It probably explains why I'm so nervous right now." I said.

"You're not the first one, kid. Probably doesn't help that you're starting off here younger than most."

He picked up some papers and looked through them.

"Twenty-five. Most guys are at least thirty when they come here. But you've gotten pretty popular pretty fast. Jumped ship a few times. Hopefully, last time was your last time. Because this is the best you're going to get it in professional wrestling."

"I'd be mad if I decided to jump this ship."

"Damn right. So, you make up your mind?"

"Damn right." I repeated, getting another smirk out of the former Superstar.  
With that, I picked up the pen on the table, and pressed it onto the contract just above the dotted line,  
and signed my name in cursive.

The CEO took the contract and took a glance at the name written on the contract.

"Michael Marcus..." He said out loud, putting the contract down and extending his hand.

"Welcome to the WWE, kid."

I shook his hand eagerly. "Thank you so much, Hunter."

"Don't mention it. Now how bout' you go see about getting some wrestling gear?"

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, though...when do I start on NXT?"

Hunter looked a bit confused by my question for some reason.

"NXT? Oh no, it's straight to Raw and Smackdown for you. Don't want to keep the people waiting, do you?"

My heart nearly skipped a beat. Was he being serious? I was so sure I'd have to start out in their developmental like Samoa Joe or Shinsuke Nakamura, but I was going straight to the main roster like Bullet Club?!

"Wow, seriously?! That's great! When do I debut? The night after next Wrestlemania?"

"I was thinking of that at first. But then I thought about it. When's the best time to debut a well-known,  
popular star? Is it the post-Wrestlemania Raw? Or is it...the Royal Rumble?"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. Not only was I debuting on the main roster immediately, but it was at the Royal Rumble?  
So not only did he not have to go through developmental first, but he was getting a immediate shot for a main even Wrestlemania match?!

"Now why don't you get out of here, go meet some of the boys backstage, and you train your ass off.  
I want you to be at your best when you eventually get out there."

"Yes, sir." I nodded, and shook his hand again. "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

With that, I left his office. I closed the door in the hallway and leaned against it.  
One year. I had a year to train, get to know the guys in the locker room, and come up with a wrestling attire that fits my personality.

Was that enough time? It had to be, right? Yeah, it had to be.  
...This was it, then. This was my chance to make it in the big leagues. I could NOT screw this up.

This was my chance. My destiny.

My Career. 


	2. The Royal Rumble

**_Several months later..._**

 ** _The Royal Rumble._**

* * *

This was it. The Royal Rumble 2017. I've waited so long for this moment.  
Months spent training, learning the rules, meeting some of the Superstars...this was it.  
This is my chance to show what I can do inside a WWE ring.

I observed myself in the mirror. My new ring gear.  
An outfit consisting of entirely black and red. Black and red elbow pads ran from above my elbows all the way down to my wrists, where gloves of the same color covered my hands.

My lower body consisted of black loose jeans and red and black boots which I had laced up for the first time.

A black and red vest covered some of my upper body, open to show off my symbol on my shirt;  
A crimson triangle, which on the inside contained his own version of WWE's old scratch logo from the Attitude Era, only it was crimson red in color, with the W flipped upside down, but the underline remaining underneath.

Then I came to my face. Blonde hair spiked up similarily to Chris Jericho, one of my many idols.  
Stubble covered the area around my mouth and up the side of my head, and I stared right into my own determined green eyes.

And in my hand, red rimmed sunglasses with black lenses, which I placed over my eyes.  
Very similar to my NJPW attire, aside from the psuedo-WWE logo.  
The look was complete. And now it was time to bring my skill to the test.

I had never been more determined in my life. I debut not only in WWE, but on one of their top 3 PPV's.  
Even if I didn't get the opportunity at a Wrestlemania main event this year, I'll definitely be sure to show the wrestlers out there that I am not going to take anything they throw at me lying down.

Twenty-nine wrestlers entered that ring. Nine remained in the ring. And when that timer hit zero,  
it would be ten. Which funny enough, is his lucky number.

"Hey there." A voice from behind me said, surprising me a bit. I knew that voice.

I turned around to face none other than John Cena, the United States Championship slung over his shoulder, missing his trademark shirt and hat, having defending it earlier in the night against Rusev,  
who had lost it to him months prior, trying a feeble attempt to win it back.

"Hey, how you doing?" I greeted Big Match John back, giving him a nod.  
Cena was one of the most polarizing Superstars to step into a WWE ring. Not Roman Reigns levels, as people actually cheer for John, but it's noticable.

"I'm good. Just came by to wish you good luck out there. The Rumble's one of the biggest events we got around here, so everyone's got pretty high expectations. So you go out there, and you do your best. Nothing less will cut it."

"I'll do that. Anything else?" I replied.

"Just one thing." He said. "I bet you've heard this a million times since you've been here a while, but seeing as how this is your actual debut, this is the best time to say it."

He took the title off his shoulder and placed it on the opposite one so he could extend his hand to me.

"Welcome to the WWE."

I shook his hand. He was one of the few guys who helped me get comfortable when I first signed.  
Some people would think John Cena is just a character. But as I can tell you, that's not the case.  
He doesn't go out their and play a character. He goes out there and he be's himself.

Which is what I'm going to do.

Just as we finished shaking hands, we both heard it. The ten second countdown.

"Looks like it's finally time." Cena said. "Go out there and you pop the hell out of this crowd, kid."

I nodded and quickly made my way to near the entrance to the ring.  
The countdown could be heard around the whole building, I bet. These crowds are pretty loud, after all.  
So I quietly counted along with the crowd as it hit six.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Then the buzzer sounded, and then my music hit. Europa Globus is the song I chose. One of my favourites.  
I peeked into the ring, and saw the crowd looking at the entrance with suspense at who could possibly be coming out.

Well...why keep them waiting?

As I slid past the curtain and past the mini-tron into the arena, the pop from the crowd was deafening.  
Every person in the crowd went nuts at the sight of me, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Then I did the smirk. The one that made me so well known in New Japan, and the crowd cheered louder.  
I took a trip around the entrance stage, taking in the amazing sights. Thousands of people,  
most of them cheering for me, except for the children who most likely had no idea who I am.

I even saw some signs in my honor. "We want Mike, Marcus, my last name, with the name replaced with an upside down WWE logo. The sleeker, new one.

When I thought I'd seen enough, that's when I broke into a fast walk to the ring, the audience getting even more riled up.

All of the Superstars in the ring who weren't layed out looked at me in surprise.  
Aside from the Mcmahons and John, (whom I told), nobody knew I was debuting at the Rumble.

Sheamus, (current Intercontinental Champion), Dean Ambrose, (current Mr. Money In The Bank)  
Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, Kane, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and...ugh, El Torito, were all in the ring.

Braun Strowman was being manhandled by Sheamus, Zayn and Kane, whilst Wyatt took on K.O, and of course, Dean Ambrose battled Seth Rollins. El Torito was spilled outside the ring.

While everyone was distracted with eachother, I decided to pick up El Torito like he was a water jug and rolled the bull into the ring.

I myself then climbed into the ring and proceeded to toss him over the ropes, eliminating him.  
That earned some cheers from how sudden and mundane it was. Like throwing a ball or something.

Having eliminated the costumed man, it was time for the real challenge.  
I slipped off my vest and sunglasses and tossed them out of the ring.

I took another gaze at the crowd, who began chanting "Michael Marcus" loud enough that I was surprised that the roof didn't blow off the place.

I smirked again, and turned around...only for the smirk to disappear once I came face-to-face with Dean Ambrose.  
The crowd liked that. Two guys that the crowd always wanted to see fight.

They'd have to wait another day, though, because both of us were rushed by Sheamus and K.O.  
Owens grabbed me and threw me against the ropes, to which I bounced back right into a Pop-Up Powerbomb attempt that I just barely managed to jump over to avoid.

The second I landed on my feet, a fast Superkick layed out Owens and he rolled out of the ring.  
Next, I turned my attention to Sheamus, who was beating on Ambrose, who had him stuck in the corner delivering kick after kick.

I yanked him off and threw him into the ropes, which he hung on to.  
Not wasting any time, I bounced myself off the opposite side ropes and ran across the ring to the Celtic Warrior, clotheslining him right out of the Rumble, eliminating him.

"Are you not entertained!?" I yelled to the crowd for the first time, to which they all shouted back.

"YES!"

With that, an enormous Yes! chant erupted through the arena. I always found it funny how the crowds continue to do that even after Daniel Bryan retired over a year ago.  
Real shame...imagine what we could have done in the ring.

As soon as I turned my attention back to the Rumble however, I was promptly kicked in the gut by Seth Rollins, who went for a Pedigree.

I got my arms free and flipped him over the ropes, but he landed and delivered a kick to the head.  
I stumbled back right into Bray Wyatt's arms, who delivered a hellacious Sister Abigail, driving my head into the ring. Every man for himself, after all.

I rolled out of the ring quickly so as to avoid elimination, but it didn't exactly make my situation any easier when Kevin Owens slammed me in the gut with a steel chair.

K.O then proceeded to lift me up high in the air and delivered a power-bomb on the ring apron.  
I of course yelled in pain, because that kind of thing hurts like hell, and fell limp outside the ring.

"You wanna break my face?!" Owens screamed at me. "Then I'll break your back!"  
A hard kick to my spine followed, prompting a nearby ref to pull Owens away from me and try to get him back in the ring.

Michael Cole must have said something afterwards to annoy K.O, because I could hear him yelling at the Cole-Miner to shut up. Thankfully, he rolled back into the ring instead of continuing the attack on my spine.

It took me a while to get back up. I think during that time a ref checked on me, but I wasn't sure.  
I pretty much had to use all my strength to lift myself back up to my feet.

The crowd was getting ansty for me to get back in the ring, so after taking a few minutes to recover, I stood up straight and turned around to re-enter.

...Only to eat a Brogue Kick from a returning Sheamus.  
That knocked me almost all the way out, sending my already aching back into the steel steps.  
Before I had the chance to recover, the Irishman grabbed me by my hair and started screaming at me.

"You wanna humiliate me!? HUH?!" He yelled right in my ear, which annoyed me to the point that I punched him right in his mouth, getting yet another pop from the crowd.

I grabbed Sheamus and threw him into the nearby barricade.  
I walked with some difficulty over to the Celtic Warrior, and punched him in the head.  
While there, a fan asked if he could take a picture.

Not wanting to dissapoint, I punched Sheamus again and wrapped my arm around him.  
I moved both of us closer to the fan, and he snapped a picture of all three of us with his iPhone.

When that was done, throwing the former World Champion into the steel steps put him out of commission.  
Having finally taken care of that, I went up said stairs and finally got back into the match.

As soon as I got back in, I noticed that Ambrose and Sami Zayn were attempting to get Strowman over the ropes.

He was obviously the biggest threat, so I ran over to assist the two.  
His weight surprised the hell out of me. Even with the three of us, getting him out proved to be pretty challenging.

Probably the biggest opponent I've ever faced. Although considering how quick he can squash a guy,  
I'd never want to be in the ring with him.

The Black Sheep as he was called, almost got back into the ring fully, but when Seth Rollins ran up and joined the four of us, the hulking man was quickly eliminated from the rumble.

That alliance was short lived.  
Seth Rollins immediately Pedigree'd Zayn and promptly eliminated him, getting some quiet boos from the crowd.  
Kind of odd people can still like a guy like Rollins, but, what can you do?

So far, this was pretty amazing. Already I've eliminated three people, and now only five of us remained.  
Me, Ambrose, Rollins, Wyatt and Owens. I might actually be able to pull this off.

Imagine, someone winning the Royal Rumble in their debut. That'd be a first.  
Once I saw Kevin Owens leaning against the ring ropes, a quick clothesline eliminated him from the competition.

Being the man-child he is, he rage-quitted outside the ring, throwing around the steel steps and, again,  
telling Michael Cole to be quiet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rollins just barely eliminate Ambrose, dissapointing the crowd.  
Ambrose always had been the underdog. Always came SO close to the World Title, but just not close enough.  
And this was one of those times, clearly.

Bray Wyatt tried to catch me in another Sister Abigail while my back was turned, but I got free quickly and shoved the Eater of Worlds over the ropes, but he stayed on the apron.  
With one spear, he was eliminated.

The crowd went nuts. I was in the final two in the Rumble. The roof almost blew off the place.  
...But, while I was so caught up in the fan reaction, Rollin's weasely little ass snuck up behind me and low blowed me you know where.

And then he threw me right over the ropes and I spilled onto the floor, eliminated.  
With that, the bell rang and just like that, it was over and Rollins had won it.

The crowd was momentarily shocked, but the lot of them probably saw it coming.  
Rollins reactions from the crowd were mixed, some cheering from him winning the rumble,  
to booing for me being the one eliminated.

I for one, was more happy then I was shocked, or even disappointed.  
I did get eliminated. I did get close. But it was sure as hell fun to be out there.  
That might seem cliched, but I enjoyed it.

Although Seth's taunting from inside the ring ticked me off a bit.  
I slowly got to me feet and decided to let the Architect have his moment, chicken-shit as he was,  
and began to leave the arena.

I recieved tons of cheers on my way out. The WWE Universe was hyped for my debut.  
I gave them a wave before walking behind the mini-tron and backstage.

I was sweating from the effort put out there. Now I understand why most guys wrestle without a shirt.

"Hi, Michael?"

Renee Young. Probably asking for an interview.  
Considering she had a microphone and there was a camera man, that was a pretty good guess.

"You just made it to the final two in the Rumble in your debut match. Is there anything you want to say to the WWE Universe?"

I thought about it. There was, actually. Something I've been waiting for a long time to say.

I leaned in closer to the mic.

"I've got something to say. I want to say that-

A blow to the back of my head cut off that sentence.  
Whoever attacked me began delivering several kicks to the gut as soon as I hit the ground.

It was Sheamus.

When the Irishman finished kicking, he lifted me off my feet and into the air, and sent me through a nearby table with a crucifix powerbomb.

I definitely got splinters and wood pieces in my back from that.  
I legit could not move after that. All I could do was watch with blurred vision as the Celtic Warrior stood over me with refs yelling at him to clear out, and spoke.

"Welcome to the WWE, fella."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ;)


End file.
